the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Internet AU
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I Guess New AU Internet AU 8 Comments Background Scientist #37 Background Scientist #37 @rejectalien 2 years ago So I was just brainstorming over the past week, and I don't really know what one would do with this but I thought of a small AU! So it would be set in modern times, or in the future, I'm not really sure yet. The basic setting would be that non government funded science is outlawed. But people still practice it, and there is a website called "thesocietyforarcanesciences" where they go to get information. Members are called "Rouge Scientist's" by the general public, and are both feared and respected. People on this site live so called "normal lives" but if they need ingredients or anything else, they can go to the Society and ask around. As for characters, the sites main admins would be Jekyll and Hyde, who never seem to be online at the same time. Rachel (going by some other name on the website) , and other cooks, would be travelers. They would mail ingredients and break the Rouge Scientists out of jail if needed. Everyone else would fall under the general "Rouge Scientist" with usernames relating to their field of study. I dunno. It was just a random idea, figured I'd share it. I don't know much about how websites work so feel free to add things. Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago This sounds really cool!~ 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago This is really awesome! 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Great idea, have no idea how it would apply to Griffin or Ariadne? 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Well the Scientists, or whatever you want to be, go on the site to get information. Griffin might go to try and get materials for his invisibility experiment. I'm not sure what Ariadne would do, but probably something to the same effect. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago • edited Ariadne would be a bit of a celebrity on the site, constantly poating asking for surces for chemicals that make everyone on the site gaps and go " are you insane... that stuff could get you arrested for terrosrim, never mind unlicenesd experinenting... oh well, it's your funeral". Griffin would be regarded as a nuisame by the other scientists, a facelss user who keeps wanting answens to apparently random tehcnical questions but refusing to tell anyone anything, and posting occasional snippy answers to other people who he thinks are asking stupid amateur questions. If he doesn't think Netspeak is undignified I can see him calling everyone "noobs". People would be constantly saying "Why don't the admins do something about that guy?" (Either A: because Jekyll thinks the poor fellow needs people to talk to or B: because he knows something. Or both.) It's perfect for Griffin; if the character lived in the 21st century then that would be exacly wht he'd be dping anyway, making things in his garage and posting anonymously on websites like that and everyone saying "Whois this person?" Now he has company... 1 •Share › Avatar Setae • 2 years ago Sounds like fun! 1 •Share › − Avatar chatterghosts • 2 years ago • edited And now, a frantic DM on thesocietyforarcanesciences, between a certain bitter freckled boy and an orange... interstellar_binaries: DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY interstellar_binaries: UH interstellar_binaries: LIKE, A REALLY HUGE SOUNDING ROCKET interstellar_binaries: ... FOR SCIENCE ?????????? ALSO LIVES ARE AT RIS K SOMEONE RESPOND FAST orangechemicalstains: a orangechemicalstains: are you okay oh my god who's gonna die interstellar_binaries: ME orangechemicalstains: i orangechemicalstains: okay, what the actual fuck is going on right now interstellar_binaries: I MADE A MAKESHIFT SOUNDING ROCKET interstellar_binaries: IT interstellar_binaries: DID N OT WORK AS PL A N N ED interstellar_binaries: My leg is on fire. I have ascended to the final plane of existence. Remember me. orangechemicalstains: orangechemicalstains: orangechemicalstains: are you being dramatic or did you die orangechemicalstains: w orangechemicalstains: holy shit are you there orangechemicalstains: d orangechemicalstains: did you die orangechemicalstains: i'm pretty sure you died orangechemicalstains: im gonna forget this ever happened [ orangechemicalstains has ended this chat. ] see more •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago I've hung around a lot of Web forums, and I think this would be perfect! :-D I can imagine exactly how that would play out! If the Society has field agents, then it's evidently not JUST a webstie. Hyde would be one of the field agensts too, jiust because you couldn't stop him, so much more exciting than staying at his desl the whole time. In fact, now I think about it, Hyde would never be at a desk at all, all the modeerating he does would be done from a smartphone while he sits on a roof somewhere waiting for something more exciting to hapen. And people would be constantly posting, "Jekyll, Hyde is totally out of line, he banned three people for no reasos at all and then unbanned them again, cna't you do soemthing about him?" And Jekyll would post something evasive and curse because he knows if he logs intp Hyde's account and reverses it then Hyde will just change it stragiht back agaon next time, there is no possible way they could keep each other from knowing eah oher's passwords. The ones who are good with computers wiuld be posting over heavily encrypted and anonymous connections. I can't remember anything about how this is done beyond the words "Tor" and "remailer" and "proxy server" and "military-grade encryption" (ALL encryption sytsme seem to like to call themselves "miltray-grade"!), and I may be maistekn about "proxy server". But that's the idea and we can wave the words around :-D I remember once seeing a site selling cannabis seeds (I was looking for something else, I hasten to add!), which had a ridiculous disclaie aon the bootm of the page: "These seeds are supplied as botanical specimne only. Cultivation of cannabis is illegal in the United Kingodm". Apparently, this being done, let the law go whislte. I thought it was hilarious. The Society site woild have a disclaimer about "This site is for educational purposes only", and piously qoute the regulationg about performing experiments without a license. REminder: Rogue, not Rouge. Rouge mean red. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy